Récits de la Terre du Milieu
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Une compilation de drabbles et de one-shots inspirés du passionnant voyage de Bilbo Baggins en direction d'Erebor.
1. Violente disparition

**Hello there :) Depuis le temps que j'adore cette trilogie, mais que je n'ai jamais trouvé l'âme d'en écrire des fanfictions... Bah voilà, j'ouvre ce petit recueil, enfin ;)**

**Ce premier OS est une courte étude du personnage de Bilbo (assez headcanon), à la faveur d'un passage du premier film :)**

* * *

**« Récits de la Terre du Milieu »**

**Texte n°1 – Violente disparition**

* * *

\- Où est donc passé le jeune Hobbit qui aimait prendre des risques ? tonna Gandalf. Quand est-ce que la vaisselle de votre mère est devenue aussi importante ?

Bilbo ne pipa mot face à la remontrance exaspérée de Gandalf, mais il aurait parfaitement pu lui apporter les réponses à ses interrogations.

Il revoyait encore les corrections infligées par son père, pour ses multiples désobéissances. Bilbo avait plié sous la violence, devenant un bon petit Hobbit casanier et intéressé uniquement par les affaires quotidiennes et domestiques. La figure paternelle avait également tout fait pour enfouir son autre "déviance", absolument inacceptable pour un Hobbit de bonne famille : son attirance pour le même sexe.

Bilbo Baggins, tel que vint le trouver Gandalf bien des décennies après leur première rencontre, s'était vu littéralement transformé, assagi, refoulé.

* * *

**(Y a un léger air de Bagginshield qui joue dans ma tête :p)**


	2. Le poison de la forêt

**Je parlais déjà de Bagginshield la dernière fois, c'est ça ? Bah justement, en voilà tout un OS :D Petite "scène coupée" du deuxième film.**

**Deux avertissements avant de commencer : considérez le rating comme M, et gare au _dubious consent_.**

* * *

**« Récits de la Terre du Milieu »**

**Texte n°2 – Le poison de la forêt**

* * *

Clairement, l'air de la Forêt de Mirkwood ne pouvait être que rempli d'une drogue volatile. La substance aéroportée inconnue s'infiltrait douloureusement dans tous leurs sens, et attaquait leur état de conscience et leurs inhibitions.

\- Quelque chose… ne tourne vraiment pas… rond, s'exclama Bilbo. On devrait… faire une pause, maintenant…

À sa grande surprise, la compagnie des Nains ne rechigna pas particulièrement à entériner cette proposition. Là, au milieu de cette forêt maudite, chacun, ou chaque petit groupe, se trouva un coin pour se poser – ou s'effondrer – quelques temps, tout en évitant de s'éloigner irrémédiablement des autres.

Bilbo, complètement sonné, vagabonda comme une âme perdue, jusqu'à se retrouver seul face à Thorin, assis sur une souche d'arbre, le regard dans le vague.

\- Maudite… forêt…, marmonna Bilbo à l'attention du Prince, ne sachant toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec ce Nain aussi beau que grincheux.

Thorin releva la tête vers lui, les yeux vitreux, les pupilles dilatées. Un filet de sueur perlait sur son front haut. Bilbo devina qu'il devait avoir lui-même l'air tout aussi défait.

\- On n'en sortira jamais vivants, grommela Thorin, l'un des rares du groupe à ne pas être essoufflé. Pas parce que l'air vicié nous empoisonnera, mais parce que nous allons errer ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réduits à l'état de squelettes.

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant cette perspective.

\- Ne soyez pas… si défaitiste, Thorin, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. On finira… bien par trouver une solution…

Le Hobbit vint se laisser lourdement tomber sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, à côté du Prince Nain. Il soupira, mais il se sentait comme s'il ne retrouverait jamais plus son souffle.

Thorin le suivit du regard sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il continua d'ailleurs de dévisager Bilbo bien après que ce dernier se fut assis à ses côtés. Cela finit par rendre le Hobbit mal à l'aise.

\- Ehmm… Thorin ? le questionna-t-il, incertain sur ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour attirer ainsi l'attention du chef de la troupe sur sa personne.

\- Cet air… cette forêt…, murmura le Prince en ne le lâchant toujours pas du regard. Ça… me fait quelque chose, ça… agit au plus profond de moi…

Thorin poussa un profond soupir. Bilbo le regarda sans comprendre. Serait-il devenu fou… ?

Soudain, Thorin se jeta de tout son poids sur Bilbo, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser le frêle Hobbit et de le faire tomber en arrière, les entraînant tous les deux dans une flaque de boue. Au milieu de leur chute, Thorin embrassa Bilbo à pleine bouche.

Ils s'immobilisèrent donc l'un sur l'autre, le Prince Nain écrasant le Hobbit sous son poids. Thorin avait le souffle court, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui, choqué, de Bilbo. Le Nain était assis à califourchon sur lui, et les mains plantées de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?! s'exclama enfin Bilbo, ne voyant aucune logique dans le comportement de Thorin à son égard.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on respire dans cette forêt, chuchota le Prince, mais cela m'a aidé à me libérer d'un poids.

\- Le… lequel ?

\- Je n'aurais probablement jamais osé faire… ceci, dans un autre contexte.

Bilbo, lui, ne se sentait pas vraiment libéré d'un poids. Thorin était massif et pesait très lourd. Le Hobbit ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien quoi penser… Si la sensation du souffle chaud de Thorin à quelques centimètres de ses propres lèvres n'était pas désagréable, Bilbo n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour analyser correctement la situation.

Situation soudaine, et qui semblait se tendre encore davantage… à en juger par un renflement de plus en plus oppressant contre le ventre de Bilbo. Il lui faudrait réagir vite s'il parvenait à estimer qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans un état de conscience altéré.

Mais avait-il réellement envie de décliner cette opportunité ?

Bilbo ne savait plus ce qu'il aurait voulu, en temps normal. Peut-être serait-il agréable de tromper, pendant quelques minutes, l'enfer de cette forêt maudite ? La drogue qui circulait dans son système sanguin lui murmurait de se laisser tenter… lui murmurait que Thorin, lui, ne se posait pas toutes ces questions existentielles…

L'organisme de Bilbo répondit finalement pour lui. Une bouffée de désir ardent lui coupa soudain la respiration. Il put sentir son caleçon se tendre. Sans trop savoir comment réagir, le Hobbit fixa le Nain d'un regard terrifié. Terrifié par la trahison de son propre corps.

Bilbo releva la tête pour planter un timide baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin. Celui-ci prit le geste pour un consentement ultime, et s'empressa de prendre les devants.

* * *

**Mwahaha, eh oui, on s'arrête là :p**


	3. Un retour bien amer

**Tant qu'à faire, on va continuer à avancer dans les films, puisque ce nouvel OS s'inspire du troisième. Le rating est de nouveau normal, et il n'y a aucun autre avertissement ;)**

* * *

**« Récits de la Terre du Milieu »**

**Texte n°3 – Un retour bien amer**

* * *

Bilbo regarda sa maison nouvellement retrouvée avec un sentiment de vide au moins aussi grand que celui que donnait l'habitation pillée de ses meubles.

Thorin aurait dû être ici. Avec lui.

C'était la seule pensée qui résonnait dans son esprit brumeux. Elle tournait en boucle, décuplant son aspect désagréable.

Thorin aurait pu rentrer avec lui dans la Comté. Ils ne seraient probablement pas restés vivre dans ce pays paisible, car les impossibles commères qu'étaient les Hobbits auraient tenté de liguer l'opinion publique contre eux. Ils n'auraient probablement été que de passage, pour récupérer des affaires personnelles. Ils seraient alors ensuite repartis une dernière fois en direction de la Montagne Solitaire, pour passer une paisible vie ensemble au milieu des Nains, plus tolérants.

Mais Erebor ne serait jamais le foyer de leur vie commune. Le royaume souterrain n'aura tout au plus connu que des fragments de leur idylle presque inavouée — majoritairement, les passages teintés de folie et de paranoïa, émaillés de violence et de rancœur.

Bilbo secoua tristement la tête. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de Thorin ainsi, rongé par l'or comme le serait un dragon.

Il voulait se souvenir, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, de ce Prince charmeur mais grognon, beau mais doté d'un sacré caractère, loyal jusqu'à la moelle, courageux jusqu'à la mort, déterminé à rendre un foyer à des millions de Nains chassés brutalement de chez eux.

* * *

**OH LES FEELS.**


End file.
